


Bullies' Afternoon

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [15]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Games, Slice of Life, Summer, Taxi AU, card game, friends - Freeform, simple life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: It's a hot summer afternoon. Jari and Olli are down to play some Bullying.





	Bullies' Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> So Bullying is the diriect, literal translation of the Dutch word . After I did the Google I stranded on Macau Card Game.  
> And since each version has its slight variation/differences, here's the way I play this game:
> 
> Players: 2-5 or maybe more  
> Cards: 5/each player  
> One card faces upward. The odda's remain in the deck, facing downward.
> 
> You can only play a card that is of the same sort (spades, diamonds, clubs or hearts), same number (1-10, Jack, Queen or King)
> 
> Goal: be the first to play all cards until your hand's empty
> 
> Special action cards:  
> A 2: player next has to draw 2 cards from the deck   
> A 7: player can play anodda card (zeven nog eens even = Seven, yet again)  
> A 8: player next gets skipped. So if it were to be Player, A, player B, player C. And A plays an 8, B gets skipped and it's C's turn (acht wacht = eight wait)  
> A Joker: player can change the card requirement. Say there's a Club card on the play pile, the player can say it has to change to a Spade

It’s a hot summer afternoon and you wish you could declare war on the weather. Instead of driving through town in the tin van, you’ve decided to take a long-ass siesta which basically means you won’t work at all. Instead you visit Jari’s place.

 You knock on his door.

“Who’s there?”

 “It’s me,” you declare.

“Come on in.” There’s a shuffling noise before the door gets unlocked. Once inside the temperature is noticeably cooler. Still not cool enough.

 “My apologies. The apartment is broken. Usually it would be like a freezer here,” Jari laughs. He is wearing a Hawaiian T-shirt, shorts and typical dad sandals. You smile. You’re wearing the same attires.

At the foot of Jari’s chair stands a small, inflatable baby pool. Around the chair are more ice boxes.  Next to the chair stands a small table with a fan on it.

When you look at your friend, he’s indeed a melting mess. You kind of feel sorry for him.

 “You holding up though?” you ask.

Jari shrugs his shoulders. “A bit. What brings you here?”

 “Bored. Hot, and this,” you hold out a card pack. That turns Jari’s droopy face into a smile.

“Good. I’ll get some drinks.”

 

You’ve settled on a stool and put the small table between you and Jari’s chair. You’re already mixing the deck when he returns.

 “Sorry didn’t have milk. Hope you like orange juice though.”

“It’s fine,” you nod.

Jari thuds down and takes a big slurp from his own carton brick. You do the same. Refreshing. After you’re done, mixing, you deal Jari and yourself five cards. The remaining deck is carefully placed on the side of the table.

 Jari picks the first card on top of the deck and places the print upward. A King of Spades.

“You go first.”

Your neighbour stares at his cards attentively. You try to figure out which cards he has by the way he is arranging them now. Hm. No idea.

He draws a card: a King of Diamonds. Damnit, you don’t have any diamonds nor another King. Annoyed you have to draw from the deck. Still, nothing useful.

 Jari smirks. “Then it’s my turn again.”

“Don’t call yourself lucky just yet,” you taunt. Jari isn’t fazed and immediately deals you a blow of a 2 of Diamonds. You grit your teeth. This time the picking deck is on your side. Quickly your newly picked card onto the table: a 2 of Clubs.

 “You just played yourself.”

Jari rolls his eyes. After he picked two cards on his own, he plays another Club.

 

The luck runs out for both. Soon you two have your hands full of useless cards and both hope there will be Jack or a Joker to change the winds of chance. Nothing.

 Sweat runs down your neck and head. Your hands become slippery and you have some trouble holding all cards in hand.

 “Aha! I make it a Spade!” Jari says in relief. It’s not much of a relief to you though. You vocally curse in the Ancient Tongues when your neighbour puts a colourful Joker on the table. That means five more cards for you to add.

 On the upside, you have an 8 of Spades and an 8 of Hearts. Meaning you can throw them up one after another. Right after you can play a 7 of Hearts, joined with a 2 of Hearts.

 “There you go,” you chuckle.

“Is it just me, or is it getting hotter in here?” Jari complains.

 “Don’t avoid your duty to finish this game,” you cackle.

The other man sighs before drawing two cards from the deck. He then lays down a neutral card.

 

The game ends with you losing.

 “Against all odds!” you exclaim in surprise.

“That happens if you keep throwing all those cards at me,” Jari snorts but there’s no harm intended.

Together you pack up the cards and Jari turns on the TV.

 “Want to watch with me?”

“As long as it’s not one of those soaps you usually watch,” you say.

 “Don’t worry,” Jari smiles.


End file.
